Years Go By
by Ringmaster Frona
Summary: Book one of the companion trilogy. All is explained in the prologue. Rated T for multiple swears and such things. Reviews are appreciated! :) (Changed the name because, well, it isn't really Undertale, now, is it?)
1. Prologue & Note

[Hello everybody! This takes place years and years after monsters have returned to the surface. Frisk (agender for u nerds), graduated from college, adopted an orphan that reminded them of theirself. Though, they still live with all the others in the city of Ebott. Most characters remain the same, though a bit of stuff has changed. Be warned.

I'd like to take this moment to say: thank you for all supporters of Shattered Soul. That story is postponed for the moment, as I had stated in it. ...So is the Underfalls one, haha.

Anyways, enjoy the show.

WARNING- SHIPPING WARNING!

Ships ahead:

sans and toriel

papyrus and mettaton

alphys and undyne (duh)

Alrighty, now that that is cleared up...

...let the story begin.]


	2. Chapter 1

The little girl swung her legs, sitting on the marble counter. "When's lunch?" She pokes her parent, noticing a familiar pair of figures walking outside the house, one tall and one short. "When is lunch? I wanna know!" She tugs on her parent's sweater, frowning.

"Just a little longer," came the gentle reply of her parent. Frisk.

"But I want them to come _now_. Why can't they come now and we eat lunch now?" She whines, climbing off of the counter and dusting off her pink and navy overalls.

"Because it isn't lunchtime. They're out there now, see? Sans and Papyrus are probably just getting the oth-"

"Getting the what? Are they bringing something special? You didn't tell me about nay of that!" Her eyes light up, and Frisk blushes as they turn away.

"No, it's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

She frowned, toddling off towards her little beanbag chair in front of the television. Some show with Mettaton was on. It looked okay. There was a clatter as plates were set with silverware, and soon after, the doorbell rung.

The four year old jumped up, running to the door. They reached for the knob, seeing a few blurred figures behind Sans and Papyrus in the stained glass. Frisk walked over, picked her up, and opened the door. "Come on in, guys." They said gently, gesturing to the table and living room.

"HELLO FRISK, AND SMALL HUMAN!" Papyrus said, looking at the two. The girl giggled, waving. "I'm Melanie." She said, reaching to get out of her parent's arms as the others filed in.

"S-so, i-is this the one?" A female voice said, approaching. She looked like one of those dinosaurs in that show that Melanie watched in the morning.

Finally getting out of Frisk's arms, she waddled towards Papyrus and the other. "Hi!" She said, holding out a hand. The dinosaur lady smile and shook it, nodding. "I-I'm Alphys. It's n-nice to m-meet you." Melanie nodded and suddenly wrapped her in a hug. "You're nice!" she would say, then letting go.

"W-well thank y-you!" Alphys said, grinning. "W-well, I-I-I'll be at the table if you n-need me, alright?" Melanie nodded, giving a thumbs up.

"SO, 'MELANIE,' HOW ARE YOU? I HAVE NOT SEEN YOU OTHER THAN THOSE FEW PHOTOS!" Papyrus said, crouching down to the child's level.

"I'm okay." She said, holding out her arms and offering a hug. He picked her up, making her giggle. "YOU ARE VERY LIGHT FOR A HUMAN!" Frisk chuckled as they went to the table to talk with the others. Papyrus put her down and grinned as Sans came over.

"so, what's your name, kiddo? i didn't catch it." Says the shorter skeleton brother, holding out his hand. Papyrus rolls his eyes as Melanie takes it, and-

 _PPPLPBBLFPLBTTPLFPLBPTLFPTBBLPT!_

\- there was a whoopie cushion in his hand. She burst out in laughter, spluttering out "I-I'm mel-anie!" as she did so. Sans grinned, seeming satisfied. "well then, melanie, i'm sans. sans the skeleton. pleasure to meet ya." He winks, walking off with Papyrus. Melanie went to the table, trying to climb into one of the adult chairs. She succeeded, and stood on her toe-tips in it, her head showing. "I'm ready!" She said, causing the others to look over and chuckle, which made her smile. Until Frisk picked her up and put her into her little toddler-chair. She harrumphed; though, from the pictures she'd seen taken of her in it, it did look pretty cute. Alphys smiled. "H-hey Frisk, m-mind if I take a p-picture or her?" Frisk gave a thumbs-up, and the picture was snapped. Another person came out of the bathroom, apparently having not noticed Melanie when she came through the door. She was a fish-lady.

"Hey, Frisk, who's this little cutie? Your new training buddy?" Frisk giggled and shook their head. "Remember how I told you I'd be looking into adoption?" The lady nodded, and Frisk smiled. "Well, this little Melanie here is the one." Melanie smiled, waving at the lady.

"Aww, look at her. She'd make a great baby-warrior." The lady joked, getting snickers from all but Papyrus. "UNDYNE!" So, her name was Undyne? Made sense, if she was a warrior lady. "DON'T SAY THAT! THE SMALL HUMAN IS NOT A BABY OR A WARRIOR! SHE'S A 'TODDLER,' AS FRISK SAYS." Undyne shrugged, settling in the chair.

* * *

"Thanks for the cookin', Frisk. You've improved since our _fiery_ lesson." Undyne winked, getting a groan from Frisk.

Frisk sighed. "As I was saying," they say gently, "since it's only about two, some of you can hang out. I'm sure Melanie would love it. Right, Mel?" She nodded, trying to free herself from her toddler-chair. Frisk picked her up and set her on the floor, where she toddled into the living room to watch TV. Alphys squealed at Frisk's words. "D-do you think I could..I c-could show her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie? I th-think she'd l-like it!" Undyne perked up at that.

"If she's fine with it, go ahead. But I think she's watching a Mettaton program." They state calmly, picking up the china. "You can ask her, though." Frisk shrugged, putting the dishes into the left sink and the cups into the dishwasher. Sans smiled. Or, smiled more. "think the kid might wanna learn some jokes?" Everyone groaned, except for Frisk. Melanie perked up and toddled over to the dining area, her eyes twinkling. "I want to! I want to!" She pleaded, tugging on his jacket. Frisk shrugged. "She wants to, go ahead."

Sans' grin widened. "alright, kiddo. first of all, you remember my name, right?" She nodded.

"Yeah! Y-you're, uh," she thought for a moment, then grinned. "You know, you're a real _comic_ , Sans." She grinned wider, waiting for his response as she bounced lightly up and down.


	3. Chapter 2

After the visit had ended, there were still a few plates left on the table, and Melanie was constantly wondering why. She had just watched a cool thing called 'anime' with Alphys, and made a bunch of terrible (or, she thought they were great, haha) jokes with Sans. She'd also played around with Undyne and Papyrus. But that was at _least_ an hour ago.

She toddled over to her parent and frowned. "Why more plates?" She asked, pointing to the table. "Well, one more person is coming." She gasped, grinning, and hugged Frisk. "Funnest day ever!" She exclaimed, running to the window seat.

It wasn't very long until it was time for dinner. As she was getting down from the seat, there was a knock on the door. "Hel-looo!" came a smooth male voice from outside. Frisk grinned, whispering to Melanie, "go hide! I don't want him to see you until we're ready, okay?" She nodded, and went to go hide behind a conviently-shaped floor lamp. She giggled softly as the person was let in, but she stayed turned around.

"Sooo, Frisk-darling, where's the little darling at?" Came that voice again, and Melanie chuckled to heself.

"Hmm, I don't know."

Melanie took this chance to sneak behind the other person. As he and Frisk were talking, she reached up and tapped on his arm. It was cold, and made of metal… Cool! He turned around and squealed, picking her up. "Oh, she's just the cutest, Frisk. What's your name, darling?" She laughed, grinning. "Melanie."

"Aww, that's _adorable_! I'm Mettaton, darling." He smiled, hugging her. "You're so cute."

She smiled, giggling. "Met-ton!" She laughed, earning another hug before being set into her tall chair. "Oh, Frisk, she's so cute. I _knew_ you'd pick the right one." Mettaton smiled, beginning to chat with Frisk as they set down platters of food.

"So, Frisk-darling, do you think she'd want to be on one of my programs?" Mettaton smiled, next to the door.

"Would you?" Frisk asked, turning to her.

Melanie nodded. "Yes, yes, yes please!"

Frisk smiled, returning to the robot's side. "Contact us, okay? Have a nice night." Mettaton nodded, but was interrupted by a sudden bearhug.

"By Met-ton! Have goof night!" Melanie exclaimed as she let go, waving her hand.

"Aww, darlings. I will. Toodles!" He called, strutting outside and waving his palm. Melanie was about to wave back when she was scooped up. "Alright, it's time for bed, ya little dumpling." Frisk smiled, gently carrying her up the stairs and into her room. They set her into her little sepia-coloured bed, fixing the stuffed toys on it. "Goodnight," Melanie whispered, tired from her extravagant day. Frisk exited the door, about to close it. They turned off the lamp.

"Sweet dreams, Melanie."

* * *

Moonlight poured through the window; but there was no window, rather than it just flowed in. Rather, she was not in a room, but resting next to a tree. Oh, it was this dream again. She liked this one..until the end. It scared her.

She sat, staring up at the clouded, dark sky, with fireflies buzzing softly around her. As the clouds started to clear, the midnight sky looked as if it were laced with crystals. She rested her head against the tree for a moment, then the dream shifted. This was her favourite part!

She was holding onto the extended hand of a shadowey figure; she didn't know who, but they seemed fuzzy. There was a childish laugh, and she started laughing as well as they fell through the sky, pinks and blues and soft yellows blurring around them.

"Don't let go!"

The voice said. Huh, that was new. She nodded. "I won't!"

They started falling slower now, and had rolled through the air onto their backs, looking up at the night sky as it twinkled above them. Maybe..maybe it wasn't a nightmare this time. Maybe...

...it really was a "sweet dream," as her parent had told her. She noticed a medalion around her neck, with the pendant floating and falling along with her and the other. The other started giggling, gripping her hand still. She looke down. They were about to fall into her backyard pool, but the water was crystal clear. It reflected the sky perfectly. She looked over, seeing a fuzzy face similar to her 'grandmother' Toriel's, but it was a child's.

"This was fun."

Her eyes widened as they submerged, sinking into the cool water. She looked at the blurred figure before closing her eyes and pulling them up to the surface. She caught her breath, and when she looked down, the other wasn't there. She blinked.

* * *

She awoke to sunlight streaming in through her window, and she gasped. It was a good dream. No more of that..that wretched flower. She snuggled into her warm covers, looking at the snow beginning to fall outside. She burrowed under her quilted comforter, keeping warm.

The words from last night's dream still echoed in her head, though:

 _"Don't let go!"_


End file.
